


Can't Stop Won't Stop

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [27]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock and McCoy discover a fun new way to pass the time.





	Can't Stop Won't Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [No me puedo detener, no me detendré](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968823) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



McCoy kissed Spock.

Then, because it felt so good, he did it again.

And, as Spock apparently didn’t mind, he kissed him some more.

“Hell,” he murmured breathlessly. “I don’t think I can stop.”

Spock shifted so they were more comfortable.

“I did not ask you to,” he replied.

Since he was invited, McCoy dove back into kissing him.

The meeting room doors opened and Jim stepped inside. He stopped short.

“Are there alien spores I should be aware of?” he asked.

McCoy grinned devilishly.

“I better check Mister Spock thoroughly. Just to be sure.”

So he kissed him again.


End file.
